Para decirte que te quiero
by claudita-alv
Summary: Cuenta como Hermione y Ron tienen un verano para conocerse, darse cuenta que están más que enamorados y lo que les depara el futuro
1. ¿Qué haces aquí tú?

Ron y Ginny acababan de llegar a Hogwarts, una escuela privada cerca de su barrio. Allí estudiaba Harry, el enamorado durante 3 largos años de Ginny y mejor amigo de Ron, él los esperaba en la puerta del colegio. Ambos cursaban 6 sexto grado y Ginny cursaba 5to. Estaban los 3 en la puerta del colegio cuando llego un New Bentley negro con lunas polarizadas del cuál bajo una castaña de ojos marrones, vestía leggins negras, polo negro, botas y una casaca de cuero con lentes geek; tenía el pelo lacio y estaba pegada a su BB. Ron quedo idiotizado con dicha belleza de mujer, sus ojos se plantaron en ella como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer tan linda y hermosa ante sus ojos pero esa sensación desfalleció cuando la joven fue sorprendida por su alto y atlético novio Draco Malfoy que le clavo un enorme y largo beso, muy apasionado que digamos, en sus pequeños labios, mordiéndoselos y haciendo que Hermione se quejará. Posteriormente, la dejo y se fue con sus amigos los atacantes de Quidditch. Hermione vio a Harry y fue a saludarlo

-Harry, partner de laboratorio, como estás hoy? – dijo Hermione; mientras Ron la miraba asombrado de su hermosa voz

-Bien, Herms, tu que tal? – respondió él. Mientras Hermione se le tiraba abrazarlo como si fuera solo de él.

-Ahí, tu sabes, manicure por aquí, libros por allá, más las porristas, siempre ando ocupada… Hola, tú debes ser Ginny, la enamorada de Harry verdad?, yo soy su amante jajajajja – dijo Hermione en un tono gracioso, dándole la mano a Ginny.

-Si soy su NOVIA por si no te dabas cuenta – dijo Ginny con un tono despectivo

- Tranquila, te dije que soy su amante porque desde primer grado que es mi pareja de laboratorio y bueno cuando tu llegaste a iluminar su vida, yo pase a segundo plano, descuida Harry es todo tuyo, me encanta como habla de ti, y eres mucho más bonita en persona de cómo te describió. Dijo Hermione sonriendo, Ginny se puso roja lo mismo que Harry, mientras Ron miraba embobado.

-Hay Herms, cuando no metiéndome en problemas tu no? Jajajaj – rio Harry

- Y tu, por el color del pelo debes ser el hermano de Ginn y el mejor amigo de Harry; Ron es verdad? – dijo Hermione, acercándose a darle un beso en el cachete. Y para mala suerte de Ron, Draco que había visto a lo lejos como Ron miraba a su chica, se le acerco por atrás y le dio el beso más apasionado que jamás le había dado.

- Mi amor, ya te dicho que no andes conversando con cualquiera, tienes una reputación que cumplir – dijo Draco en tono despectivo

- Draco, Harry es mi compañero de laboratorio, y te guste o no, soy la encargada de dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes así que hago mi trabajo – dijo Hermione bajándole los humos a Draco

-Esta bien, pero cuidado (mirando a Ron) que se te pegue lo naco- diciendo esto, Draco se retiro, clavándole otro beso a Hermione

- Nunca había visto que te de besos tan "fogosos" Herms, sucedió algo? – dijo Harry. Haciendo que Hermione se ponga colorada y sonría y antes de contestas, sonó el timbre.

-Bueno, un gusto Ginny y Ron aunque seas tímido, voy al sanitario porque no puedo entrar hecha un desastre a clases, nos vemos partner- dijo Hermione y se despidió.

Ron pensó: _¡Guau, si supieras que estabas perfecta así de linda, y no le veía ningún disperfecto! Que afortunado y patán de novio tenía, era una lástima. _Entraron a clases y les tocaba laboratorio. Ron como era nuevo, se sentón con Harry; al llegar Hermione se puso nervioso, ella le sonrió y se sentó a su costado; el profesor los coloco a los 3 juntos durante el resto del año.

Pasaron los meses y las cosas iban mejorando, Harry y Ginny de maravilla, ya llevaban 4 años juntos y la pasaban genial; Ron por dentro moría por estar a solas con Hermione aunque sea una sola vez, pero cada vez que eso estaba por suceder, aparecía Draco como si percibiera que ellos estaban solos y le plantaba esos besos como diciéndole "ALEJATE ES MIA" y Ron atinaba a retirarse de esas escenas nada decentes. Falta 3 semanas y por fin acababan las clases, Ginny se había percatado de que Ron, en silencio moría por Hermione o bueno, todos lo notaban menos Hermione, o eso creía ella, así que decidió llevar a cabo un plan, Hermione y ella se habían vuelto amigas ya que Ginny se les unió al grupo de porristas; y era la más cerebrito dentro de su grupo de "amiguitas" así que decidió invitarla a pasar todo el verano con ellos, total sus padres iban a salir de viaje un mes y así podría juntar a Ron y Hermione sin Draco. Un día encontró el momento perfecto para preguntarle y que acepte tu invitación.

Hermione y Ginny habían terminado antes la práctica de porristas, y estaban esperando a que Harry y Draco salieran de practicar Quidditch.

-Y Herms, que planes para vacaciones, ya quiero que acabe este año – dijo Ginny como plan de conversación

-Nada, Gin. Mis papás se van de viaje todos los años para estas fechas, así que me quedo en casa; Draco se va como ya acabo la escuela a buscar universidades a Londres y buenos mis "amiguitas" se van de viaje, y yo no tengo ánimos de viajar, osea si pero ellas se van a spas y bueno me gusta el campo; aparte de irme a un spa pero no puedo pasarme todo el verano con una toalla en la cabeza jajaja –dijo Herms, con una gran sonrisa

-Uyyyy que bueno que lo digas, porque bueno, pensaba invitarte a pasar el verano en casa, vivimos en la pradera. Y bueno mis papás se van un mes y me dejan con mis dos hermanos gemelos y con Ron; obviamente Harry también va pero una chica más en la casa no me caería mal – dijo Gin sonriendo claramente

-en serio? Tus papás no se molestarían? Porque por mi genial, si yo también necesito una amiga, soy hija única como notarás- dijo la chica con una tristeza en los ojos

-Si, no hay problema, yo también soy la única mujer de 7 hermanos así que hay cuartos y comida de sobra siempre- dijo Gin

-Genial, entonces iré a pasar el verano en tu casa, te veo el sábado en la mañana, me mandas la dirección por bbm – dijo Herms, al ver salir a Draco del entrenamiento, le dio un beso a Gin y se fue con él.

Como Draco era de otro año, el nombre de su casa era Slytheryn y la de Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny era Griffyndor, había mucha rivalidad entre estos dos equipos; Harry le había dicho a Ron que se una al equipo y este acepto con gusto puesto que vería a Hermione en todos los entrenamientos. Por fin acabaron las clases, era un viernes por la tarde, Harry ya había llegado a la madriguera y los padres de los chicos ya se habían ido.


	2. Una noche de fiesta loca

Amaneció con un sol radiante y Ginny y Harry se acababa de levantar y vio un New Bentlee negro estacionado en el garaje de los Weasly. Sacudió a Ron y este se levantó y dando grandes bostezos le pregunto que sucedía y cuando vio que bajaba un bella y delgada castaña con un short blanco, polo negro y botas negras con unos lentes geek negros con una valija en la mano pensó que estaba soñando, bajaron los dos amigos en pijama a la puerta y se encontraron con la castaña quien reía porque los veía en pijama de power rangers junto a la hermana de Ron.

-Herms, ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry extrañado

-Que gran bienvenida me das partner, no te alegra verme? – dijo entre carcajadas la castaña, abrazada de Ginny

-Harry, por favor, Herms, se va a quedar a pasar el verano con nosotros, ¿algún problema? – se digno a decir Ginny mientras la risa la consumia

-Ah? No por nada y a todo esto, porque tanta risa ah? No somos payasos y dame un abrazo Herms, pensé que te irías con Malfoy o tus "amiguiiiitas" – extendiéndole los brazos a Hermione

-No, Malfoy se va a ver universidades y digamos que aún no pienso en eso, o mejor dicho, ya se a cuál voy a asistir; y bueno digamos que sus pijamas de power rangers, DAN MUCHA RISA – concluyó tirándose a sus brazos y riéndose a más no poder. Ante todo esto, un confuso y feliz por dentro Ron miraba la escena y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama, sus orejas se pusieron más rojas de lo normal. Ante esto, Hermione decidida a que lo conocería más se acercó él.

-Y tú, Ronald Billius Weasly no piensas saludar a tu compañera de carpeta de laboratorio, animadora que obviamente te anima en los partidos y futura vecina de dormitorio durante los próximos 4 meses. – extendiéndole los brazos esperando un abrazo y sonriendo.

- Co.. co..co..como me llamaste? Billius? – dijo totalmente rojo

- Ohh lo siento, jajajaj no era mi intención pero Ginny menciono tu segundo nombre o prefieres que te diga Power Ranger ROJO o eres el AZUL? JAJAJAJAJAJA – soltó tan alegre la carcajada que hizo que Ron se pusiera rojo como tomate.

-Hay Ginny te voy a asesinar – concluyó mientras salía del abrazo tan cálido de Hermione.

Entraron y Ron como buen caballero ya que Harry estaba acaramelado con Ginny, subió con Hermione a su habitación, mientras ella disfrutaba de las fotos y de la bella casa que tenía. Entraron a la habitación de Hermione y dejaron sus cosas; él salió y se dirigió a su habitación, seguido por la castaña que se había empeñado en saber más de ese ser que le daba una tranquilidad enorme. Entro a una habitación con paredes naranjas con blanco y un posters de los Chadley Cannons pegado a la pared, unas fotos de Ron con sus hermanos y otra sonriendo él solo con su escoba. Había entrado sin que el pelirrojo se dé cuenta .

-Así que fanático del quidditch no? – mirándolo con una sonrisa. Ron sorprendido porque no había notado la presencia de aquella hermosa castaña

-Eh, sii porque? – dijo sorprendido aún de que la castaña se había acomodado en su cama cómodamente.

-Supongo que va hacer un verano interesante no?, yo pensé que Ginny iba hacer la que iba a necesitar compañía pero si esta tan acaramelada con Harry creo que tu y yo vamos a hacernos más amigos no te parece genial? – indicándole que se sentará al costado de ella.

- si, supongo pero tu noviecito que? No te va a venir a visitar? Porque no lo aguanto – dijo sin temor sentándose a su costado.

-no te preocupes, dudo que se aparezca, el campo no es su ambiente. Igual quiero estar alejada de él, necesito buscar nuevos amigos y bueno te quería pedir un favor puedes enseñarme a volar en una escoba- mientras le cogía la mano y jugaba con ella como niña de 5 años.

-eh… claro, claro yo te enseño. No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- y que bueno que tu novio no venga, me cae pesado! – echándose a su costado. –La verdad me sorprendió verte acá, no pensé que eras niña de campo jajja pero la vida da sorpresas – dijo mirándola puesto que ella, ya se había acostado a su costado y lo miraba fijamente.

Por unos momentos se perdieron en ese mar azulejo; mientras él le recorría con la mano su cara, tocándole con delicadeza cada rasgo de ella y sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su piel. Se quedaron así hasta que el cansancio los venció y se quedaron dormidos durante varias horas; como se habían quedado con la ventana abierta entro una corriente de aire y ella se acercó más a él; Ron se había despertado y cogió una manta y se la colocó encima justo en el momento en que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Se volvió a quedar dormido hasta que Hermione se despertó y miró sorprendida a su alrededor, ese no era el cuarto de Ginny y era de noche, ¡_por dios cuanto había dormido y este brazo? De quien es? Ron, oh, se había quedado dormida con Ron al lado que sentimiento más lindo, algo me atrae de este pelirrojo! _Diciéndose para sus adentros. Empezó a bordear toda su cara y luego de un gran suspiro dijo:

-Hay Ron, algo me atrae de ti, si supieras que es por ti que estoy en La Madriguera, por querer conocerte, estaré loca?- dijo muy despacio

-Yo no creo que estes loca ah, más bien, te estas enamorando- dijo una voz masculina apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Harry… - susurró Herms

Hermione se levantó, y tapo a Ron completamente, le cerró la ventana y salió con Harry. Subieron al sótano. Sin darse cuenta, Ron se había despertado al mismo tiempo que Hermione pero no se había atrevido a abrir los ojos y había escuchado todo. Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione hablaban en el sótano.

-Que tanto escuchaste Harry?, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Júramelo Potter, sino te arrepientes de haberme conocido- con una gran sonrisa

- Jjajajaja tomaré tu "advertencia", ahora entiendo, dejaste a Malfoy, a tus "amiguiiitas" y de tu mundo solo para conocerlo? Herms, eso es estar enamorada y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, pero si te sirve de consuelo; a Ron también le gustas, desde que te vió, babea por ti y Malfoy se ha dado cuenta; y por eso el primer día de clases se atrevió a besarte tan apasionadamente nunca lo había hecho o si?. Y Ron se unió al equipo bueno, después de que se enteró de que tú eras animadora y porque obvio le encanta el quidditch – preguntó Harry

-No jamás lo había hecho, con razón me pareció tan raro. Pero bueno, si estoy aquí porque lo quiero conocer más; hay algo en el que me atrae, me vuelve loca su cabello rojo o sus ojos azules. Me mata – dijo sonrojándose

-Bueno, tienes todo el verano para conocerlo y de repente las cosas son para mejor no crees?. Ahora bajemos a comer y a que conozcas a los gemelos, son graciosos y te van a querer mucho – replicó Harry con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano para bajar.

En el comedor, estaban George y Fred, junto con Ron charlando, en eso bajo Herms riendo con Harry y al ver a Ron se sonrojó. Cuando Herms entro a la sala vio como Harry y los gemelos se saludaban amablemente y compartían un abrazo, entonces Ginny la presento

-Gemelos, esta es Hermione, se va a quedar con nosotros todo el verano – dijo Ginny, mirando a los gemelos y a Herms.

-Mucho gusto, como se llaman? – pregunto notando alguna diferencia entre los gemelos.

-Hola, preciosa que posible milagro ha podido ocurrir para que alguien como tu entre venga a vivir por 4 meses a nuestro dulce hogar; me llamo George o Fred? – preguntando al unísono y riendo a la misma vez. Mientras se acercaban y abrazaban a Herms fuertemente, ella les devolvió el abrazo.

-jajaja gracias chicos que chistosos, igual los llamaré gemelos; nunca voy hacer capaz de diferenciarlos – poniendo un puchero

-si vas a poder, mira George tiene más pecas y Fred es un poco más alto-comento Ron desde la distancia, viendo como Herms sonreía de oreja a oreja

-Bueno, vamos a cenar? –preguntó Ginny. Se sentaron los gemelos juntos, Harry al costado de Ron y Hermione al frente de este y al costado de Ginny. La cena estuvo deliciosa, los gemelos propusieron salir a bailar a una disco ya que era sábado, todos aceptaron y luego de haber limpiado subieron a cambiarse.

Las chicas estaba preciosas; Ginny lucía un vestido pegado, color blanco arriba de la rodilla y tacos negros con el pelo lacio mientras que Hermione lucía un vestido negro, ceñido escotado, 5 dedos arribas de la rodilla, pumps de taco 12 negros y una casaca de cuero también lacia. Ron y Harry tenían camisas y jeans, los gemelos polos y un jean. Los chicos estaban en la sala conversando y al fin bajó primero Ginny

-Wou, mi vida estas una diosa esta noche – dijo un embobado Harry mientras ayudaba a Ginny a bajar las escaleras y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Los gemelos tenían parejas así que solo faltaba Herms. Cuando bajo, todos se quedaron en silencio, tenia un estilo rockera pero tan angelical, era imposible creerlo.

-perfecta como siempre – dijo Ron y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta se puso como un tomate, mientras Harry ayudaba a su amiga a bajar y darle un fuerte beso en el cachete

-bueno vamos? –dijo una sonriente pero también entristecida Herms, porque Ron no se le había acercado.

Llegaron a la discoteca y todo estaba repleto, Hermione pidió shots de tequila para amenizar el ambiente, todos tomaron. Luego del 4 shot, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a bailar a mitad de la pista donde todos las podían ver, pasaron la canción caliente y dándole en un remix y perrearon a más no poder, a ellas se les acercaron dos chicos y Harry cogió a Ron de los brazos pidiéndole que lo acompañe porque se estaban pasando de más con las chicas. Harry entro y abrazo y beso a Ginny y se puso a bailar con ella, mientras Ron tomaba a Hermione por la cintura y la alejaba de esos chicos y la llevaba a la mesa.

-gracias pero no tenías que haberlo hecho, yo si quiero bailar y no me importa con quién-dijo una molesta Hermione

-no vas a bailar con cualquiera, te pueden hacer algo! –dijo casi gritando

-entonces baila conmigo toda la noche y cuidame o no vas a poder Weasly?-dijo Hermione inundando su mirada en ese mar celestial

-vamos, aunque se te piso no es mi culpa OJO!-riendo un poco.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y Hermione se puso a perrearle y empezaron a juntar sus cuerpos, sus caderas bailaban a un solo compas, sus caras estaban muy cerca podían sentir sus alientos y Hermione hizo que Ron colocará sus manos en sus caderas atrayéndola más hacia él, Ron estaba fuera de sí, quería con todo su alma que esto siguiera y cuando por fin sus caras se juntaron se le vino a la mente "_DRACO ME MATA! Sería hombre muerto, no puedo, es mi amiga!"_ y salio corriendo dejando a una Hermione muy desconcentrada.

-oye adonde vas?- pregunto corriendo tras de él

-estas ebria Mione, tienes enamorado y si hacemos algo mañana te arrepentirás y no lo permitiría- dijo un apenado pelirrojo

-esta bien, aunque sea si te vas a casa, llévame contigo, acá no me voy a divertir- dijo una triste Hermione.


	3. Una historia que la amistad profundiza

Llegaron a La Madriguera y Hermione le pidió a Ron que lo acompañe a su cuarto porque estaba mareada, subieron a la habitación y la morocha se quito los zapatos y se hecho en la cama, pidiéndole a Ron que la acompañe, este hizo un gesto raro y se hecho a su costado y dio un gran suspiro. Hermione solo lo miraba como embobada, sentía que algo le faltaba, necesitaba aire así que se paro, cogió a Ron por la mano y subieron a la azotea donde se sentaron a ver las estrellas.

-Sabes, se que no me debo meter pero estas bien?-dijo Ron preocupado, porque Herms lo había abrazado y sentía algo húmedo en su camisa

-Si, no sé, la verdad si estoy bien, tengo todo lo que una chica de mi edad puede pedir así que ….(luego de un gran suspiro) si estoy bien – dijo tratando de sonar convincente

-¿Segura? Porque no es que sea chismoso ni nada, pero oí a Ginny, en la escuela regañarte porque no estabas comiendo bien y ahora desde que llegaste, no almorzaste y solo comiste una manzana – dijo Ron

-Ay Ronald, siempre tienes que saber todo no?, no estoy molesta porque lo estaría?, simplemente te preocupaste por mi. Y bueno si no estoy comiendo pero es una larga y oscura historia; no la querrás escuchar. Mejor vamos a dormir, no vaya hacer que pesquemos un resfriado-dijo parandonse y estendiedole la mano

-¿será tan larga como la vida de las estrellas que viven millones de años? Yo no creo, así que las estrellas y yo estaremos dispuestos a escuchar tu historia – sentenció Ron dándole la mano para que se siente. – Y toma, para que no tengas frio por ese vestido – dándole su casaca

-y ¿tu?, mejor compatirmos una manta que encontré – dijo y puso la manta sobre los hombros de Ron y se sentó a su costado. –Promete que después de que te cuente, no me vas a mirar de manera distinta okay?- mirándolo

-lo prometo, ahora empieza – esbozando una gran sonrisa

-bueno, soy hija única como sabrás. Mis papás son divorciados, vivo con mi papá y digamos que se casó hace mucho tiempo, ella es muy linda y fantástica, me enseño todo lo que se de moda y me acompaña a comprar ropa; aparte de eso me encanta leer, los libros son mi pasión al igual que la cocina, todo se lo debo a mi mamá. La nueva esposa de mi papá se llama Ella, me cae bien pero no se porque siento que cada vez que salgo de vacaciones logra que mi papá y ella se vayan de crucero algún país dejándome sola. Por ella fui que me di cuenta de que tenía que ser flaca y perecta, por eso no soy de comer mucho, cuando tenía 11 me diagnosticaron anemia y anorexia por no comer, empece un tratamiento pero lo deje porque estaba engordando o eso pensaba yo. Mi papá no sabe nada porque le pedí a Ella que no cuente nada; me encanta el campo y el color negro, me siento sola en casa y por eso acepte venir donde Ginny, mis "amiiiiguiitas" son plásticas pero son a veces un buen apoyo y ni hablar de Malfoy salgo con él desde que estamos en secundaria y digamos que somos los más populares, aunque a veces quisiera pasar desapercibida. Bueno eso es todo – dijo con una lágrima en los ojos

-oye no, no llores. No me gusta verte así princesa, yo te voy ayudar y sabes que conmigo y con Ginny y Harry tienes una familia, seremos pequeños pero felices, cuando vengan mis papás te encantarán, sonríe si?-limpiandole la lágrima y quedando a escasos metros de su boca

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto atónita

-princesa porque? De repente Malfoy te llama así, lo siento – sacando su mano de su cara y volteando la mirada.

-jamás dejes de decirme así, me encanta. Y nunca Malfoy me llamaba así, primero se preocupa por él, después él y al último yo. Mi mamá de chiquita solia llamarme así, gracias por traerla de vuelta, te quiero Ron-haciendolo que la mire y clavándole un simple beso en las mejillas.

-no hay de que, siempre puedes contar conmigo, ahora bajemos porque sino pescaremos un resfriado-se levanto y le tendio la mano

-¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que me siento segura-dijo sonrojándose

-claro princesa, y te leeré un cuento ya? Para que sueñes con los angelitos-dijo en un tono maternal que la derritió

-jajaja tampoco soy tan bebé AH! Aunque puedo soñar contigo o no?- dijo en tono pícaro

Bajaron y se echaron en la cama de Ron, él la tapo y la abrazo, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien; le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron dormidos.


	4. El inicio de algo bueno

Al día siguiente se levantaron normal y siguieron sus días de vacaciones. Generalmente, los pasaban en la piscina o salían hacer ejercicio temprano y el resto del día leía algún libro o salían a la pradera; y así sin pensarlo paso un mes. Las cosas con Ron y Hermione iban bien, compartían muchos tiempos juntos y se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos todas las noches alegando que Mione tenía miedo porque extrañaba a su papá. Una noche se fueron a dormir muy abrazados y juntos. Al día siguiente no sabía qué hora eran pero tenía una música llenándole la cabeza algo así como "_Tú me quieres y vas a estar conmigo, tú me quieres y vas a estar conmigo oh oh oh oh" _como unas tres veces, se paró para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido pero tenía algo pesado en su brazo que no podía moverlo, recordó como había hablado con Hermione la noche anterior y como habían dormido juntos; luego entendió de donde provenía ese sonido, era el celular de Mione, vio quien era y era Malfoy, 5 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto que decía: "Amor porque no contestas?, tengo buenas noticias conseguí universidad; regresaré en 2 semanas, así que despídete de tus amiguitos pobretones que te vienes conmigo a conocer Londres. Te amo". Ron sintió tanta cólera como podía ser, se movió bruscamente que despertó a Mione.

-Buenos Días – dijo Mione con cara de somnolienta

-Hola… - dijo Ron en tono muy seco

-Estas bien?, algo paso tienes mi celular – preguntó preocupada

-No! Tu noviecito es un idiota, por llamarte tan temprano me despero! PFFF dile que la próxima vez no llame tan temprano. Ah… te vas en dos semanas así que ni te molestes en terminar de sacar tu ropa; y que bien tu flaco te llama después de un mes sin hablarte QUE LINDO DEBER SER!. Perdón por leer tus mensajes pero me desperté- dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación dejando a Mione con resaca y con angustia.

Mione leyó el mensaje y llamo a Draco, le grito durante media hora por teléfono diciéndole que era imposible que ella se fuera de la casa de los Weasley, que se quedaba ahí el resto del verano, que era un insensato, insensible no la había llamado en más de un mes y solo recién porque regresaba la llamaba; le dijo que escucho noticias sobre sus "relaciones" con otras mujeres alegando que no tenía novia en casa y que era no era ninguna cornuda y que desde que le dejo de escribir su relación se terminó y que no quería saber nada de él, le colgó el teléfono y salió con rumbo a su habitación.

Se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr, necesitaba despejar su mente y llorar, llorar porque Ron la había tratado tan mal y porque todo lo que habían avanzado se había ido a la mierda por el idiota de Draco. Bajo y vio a Ginny, Ron y Harry desayunando hablando feliz y haciendo planes para el día.

-Buen día chicos, voy a salir a correr, quizás llegue para el almuerzo a las 12 por ahí– dijo mientras se ponía sus auriculares y cogía una botella de agua

-Mione, no has tomado desayuno y recién son las 8 si quieres correr tantas horas, haslo con algo en el estomago si amiga? – dijo Ginny en tono suplicante

-No te preocupes Ginn, estaré bien, llevo mi bb por siacaso, sino regreso a las 12 en punto me ubicas por el GPS okay?- dijo con voz tranquilizadora

-NO! O comes o alguno de nosotros de acompañamos tu decides – dijo un tajante Ron

- Como quieras, me da igual – dijo sin conmoción Mione

Ginny y Harry, miraban como sus miradas hervían, Ron lanzaba fuego y Mione quería explotar. Así que decidieron que Ron la acompañaría, Mione de la impotencia salio corriendo de la casa, sin dejar que Ron se ponga ropa deportiva y tuvo que salir tras de ella. Como Mione estaba sin comer hace varios días, no tuvo mucha fuerza y para correr tan rápido y se mareo a tal punto que no sentía sus piernas y se desplomo, lo que no sintió fue que se golpeara contra el pasto. Al contrario, se sintió como en el cielo, flotando. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, vio algo naranja, totalmente naranja y supo inmediatamente donde se encontraba; era el cuarto de Ron, siempre dormía ahí y le daba tanta paz. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban perplejos, tenían entrelazados los dedos y se los apretaba fuertemente.

-Estas bien?, pensé que te perdía o bueno que te perdíamos- dijo en tono preocupado. Mione se le lanzo a los brazos y se puso a llorar; él la abrazo tiernamente y la apretujo mas a él como si fuera a perder la vida si la soltará.

-Soy una idiota, debí de comer, te debí de dar una explicación sobre ese mensaje, discúlpame –dijo entre sollozos

-No, yo te debo pedir una disculpa, no debí de leerlo, es tu enamorado; no te debí de gritar, perdóname princesa, perdóname- dijo dándole un beso en al frente

-Escuchame por favor, escúchame y creo que seremos felices los dos-dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Se soltaron del abrazo y él le agarro la mano dulcemente, entrelazando sus manos y las apretó en señal de que lo iba a escuchar.

-Ese mensaje, Draco es un idiota, quería que valla con él que me alejará de acá, le dije que no; rotundamente le dije que no; no me iba alejar de ti y bueno ni de Ginny ni Harry; le dije que era un insensible, no me había llamado mas de un mes y que quería que fuera con el porque ya había terminado de juerguear con sus flacas. Al final termine con él – dijo con un brillo en los ojos y con una sonrisa de lado.

Ron soltó inmediatamente su mano y se paro, se dirigio a la puerta y la cerro con pestillo y se acerco donde Mione, le acaricio la cara y ella al simple contacto, cerro los ojos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. Ron la atrapo con delicadeza y le beso la frente.

-Me dejaste mudo, estas a entera disposición de todo el colegio, y vienes a decirme a mi primero que terminaste con ese idiota; no se si saltar de la alegría o darte un beso y llenarte de pasión que desde hace mucho tiempo que la tengo guardada – dijo con entusiamo

-Haz lo que te nazca Weasley, lo que te nazca que yo seré feliz – dijo cerrando los ojos

Y entonces Ron no perdió más tiempo, se le abalanzo encima, echándola con mucho cuidado en la cama, besándola como si su vida dependiera de ella; ella se quedo quieta, pero cuando vio que Ron la amaba en cada beso que le daba no resistió más y lo apretó mas a su cuerpo, lo besaba con pasión desenfrenada; sus manos alborotaban su cuerpo; sentían que la ropa les hacía sobre; el se quito el polo que tenía y como ella se había desmayado; le habían puesto el polo de los CC; ella aún no se quitaba el polo pero tenía las ganas de hacerlo hasta que… toc toc

-Ron? Mione? Están bien? Porque la puerta esta con cerrojo? ABRANME! – gritaba una Ginny desesperada

Ron atino a ponerse el polo y abrirle Gin


End file.
